


Silver Treasure

by Kishikish



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Capture, Cute, Dark, Developing Relationship, Drug Use, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Gai without Wheelchair, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Intrigue, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, New World, Peace, Politics, Post-Fourth Shinobi War, Rape/Non-con Elements, Retrospective, Romance, Talking Animals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kishikish/pseuds/Kishikish
Summary: The fourth great war of the ninjas ended and finally there is time for peace. Gai begins to build his dream relationship with his longtime rival. Everything is going in the right direction until Kakashi's last mission. The silver-haired hokage, due to political machinations, falls into captivity, which is hell on earth. Can Gai and the others save him in time? What's more, is there still a chance for their dreamed future together?





	1. Hokage-sama found!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for a long time.

Gai was sadly looking from the window at the rock of faces of all Hokages. The last face was unfinished. Still there were scaffolding and barriers, but no one worked on them. And it was in the morning. Just as the day when the last face began to be carved into the rock. The day when Gai fulfilled his life dream.

**Two months ago**

_,,Kakashi!" Gai exclaimed enthusiastically to his rival when he found him at the top of the monument after all day. Kakashi turned to the familiar voice and with a smile raised his hand to greet him._

_,,Can’t even imagine how long I have been looking for you, my dear rival!"_

_,,What’s the matter, Gai?"_

_,,I wanted to see you! I heard that the feudal lordship has already supported your appointment, and that's why... " Gai stopped, nervously cleared his throat, and his glance for a moment slid aside._

_Kakashi lifted his silver eyebrows with amusement, and his corners slightly twitched. He did not know the reason of Gai's sudden nervousness, but he did not often see his best friend in such an embarrassment._

_,,I would like to invite you for dinner."_

_,,Is it not too early for another challenge?"_

_,,No no! No challenge, just ..., " Gai blushed at that moment like a tomato and nervously shuffled. Kakashi did not recognize his friend._

_,,What's happening?"_

_Gai swallowed bravely and stared at the multicolored eyes of his eternal rival, now his ho_ _kage and also his secret love._  
  
_He realized that when he had recently been on the brink of death. The opening of all the gates would have killed him, and he was reconciled with that. He was reunited with death and did not regret anything but one thing. He never told his rival what he really felt. He did not even know it until that time. Perhaps he knew, unconsciously, but never gave it much weight. They've been friends since childhood. Rivals. It meant everything and nothing. Until then he did not know how great his feelings were for his silver-haired rival. They were always here, but he never realized it. Only when he was to leave this world, he realized he only regretted one thing, that he would leave Kakashi. Without admitting what he feels for him. That fact hurt him more than all the physical consequences after opening the eight gates together. He had known since then that he wanted nothing more than to admit his love._

_,,Let's say I'd like to give you something to your significant promotion, my dear rival. And if you agree, I would like to take you out in the evening. " This time, Gai was serious, as if he was talking about an important mission._

_Kakashi blinked in surprise. But he did not see the reason for rejecting his friend, so he agreed. Gai shone like the sun and revealed his perfectly white teeth_.

_,,Great! At six, I'll pick you up at your house. I look forward to!"_

**************************************************************

**Present**

The blonde man with his hair pulled into the puddles frowned. There were drops of sweat on his forehead. His mind was connected with another, from which he needed to get valuable information at all costs. His prisoner resisted, struggling to build up his defense of the rare memories that could reveal the exact location of the classified place. His defense, however, was weak after a 24-hour interrogation, and Inoichi noticed the loophole he could penetrate in.

,,Ino, I need help!" His daughter responded immediately. By joining hands, they connected their chakra and intensified the pressure on the falling defense. It did not take long. It burst.

The man cried sharply, stopped resisting. Information from him was drained within a few seconds.

,,We have coordinates of the underground complex, where their leader was last seen. There is a high probability that our hokage-sama will be kept there," Inoichi told them.

A stout, scarred man standing nearby smiled triumphantly.

,,I told you there is no point in defending against the elite interrogation team of Konoha shinobi!"

Whatever the man was exhausted from constant interrogation and torture, he did not forgive himself the last gloomy note.

,,And so what?" He grumbled, ,,You will not save your Hokage! You will fail anyway! Roga-sama will destroy you all, like your Hokage! When I saw him last time he was crawling at his feet like some ... " The man cried out when a strong fist met his jaw. After another blow, he fell into unconsciousness.

,,The man has nothing more to say to us. Take him away," said Ibiki, rubbing his fingers. The two ANBU immediately obeyed. The atmosphere in the room was suddenly heavy. Ibiki, however, was a man of action.

,,What are you waiting for? Inform Gai-san. Put together a rescue team. I'm sure he'll want to go immediately."

**************************************************************

On that day, their relationship began. Gai clearly remembered how nervous he was and how hard it was to invite his rival to dinner, which soon developed into the first true date. Gai could not be happier at that time.

Since their first dinner, which started something amazing, two months have elapsed. A month since Kakashi's last mission. A mission he never came back from ...

Sudden knocking on the door, however, pulled him out of his troubled memories.

,,Come in." The door from the hokage office opened and the brown-haired ANBU came in.

,,Gai-san," he greeted, bowing respectfully.

,,Something new?" He asked instantly, he did not have time for the formalities.

,,Our prisoner spoke."

Gai's heart exploded with hope. ,,And?"

,,We have new tracks that lead to a hidden underground complex where Hokage could be held."

,,So what are you waiting for?" He exclaimed excitedly, ,,Tell Naruto and the others, and we'll leave in 20 minutes!"

,,Understood, Gai-san," ANBU bowed again, disappearing in the next minute.

His heart pounded in his chest so heavily that he felt it would jump up every minute. Another track. It was not the first one since Kakashi disappeared. But Gai caught each other equally strong. It did not matter how much disappointment it had brought him when their search ended unsuccessfully. He still believed. And he would not stop until he found his love.

_I'll find you Kakashi, whatever the cost is! I promise you that. Just hold on, please!_

 


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gai finally admitted his feelings. Will he get the reaction he hoped for?

**Two months ago**

,,Gai, thank you for a nice evening," Kakashi smiled at his rival, leaning against the door frame to his apartment. He did not want to go inside yet.

,,It was my greatest pleasure, my dear rival," Gai replied, smiling. Yet a glimmer of sadness reflected in his eyes. Kakashi saw that.

,,Gai, what's wrong?"

The green beast, although dressed in formal dress, moved nervously again. For the whole evening, Gai did not dare to admit his true feelings. He was afraid he would spoil that beautiful night. However, dinner and walk were over, and now he was nervously shuffling in front of Kakashi's apartment like some in love schoolgirl.. He was able to fight the most terrible enemies of all time, but he could not admit his feelings to the only love of his life?

Gai chuckled. ,,I'm afraid." This time it was Kakashi, who had to laugh.

,,Is the famous green beast from Konoha scared? What could possibly scare her?"

,,Her own feelings," Gai admitted honestly.

,,What do you mean?"

,,You know, when I thought I had my last moment, I did not regret anything. I have always tried to live with full engagement and full of youth. But one thing still missed me ... "

Kakashi's breath caught with surprise. Where does Gai go?

,,It was you Kakashi," Gai smiled in a slightly obscene voice. Nervousness fell out of him. He finally decided to speak the truth and could no longer hold back. He continued, suddenly his voice was strong and clear.

"I had you by my side the whole life, but when I should leave you, I realized I never really had you. I was reconciled with everything except I could not tell you what I really felt for you. I do not want to make the same mistake. And even though you do not have to feel the same, I want you to know it. I love you Kakashi."

Kakashi had no words. Was he dreaming? No, this was reality. He did not realize how long he stared at Gai until his called his name.

,,Kakashi?"

,,I, I," his voice stuck in his throat. He had no idea what to say.

_Gai loved him..?! How? When? Why?!_

"I should go, I have a lot of work," he finally stammered, and quickly reached for the handle. He did not dare to look at Gai's eyes, but he still recognized with the corner of the eye the disappointment on his friend's face.

,,Sorry," he added quickly, closing the door behind him. He heard a loud sigh and then receding steps. Immediately there was a wave of remorse. He did not want to be so rude. He did not want to hurt Gai's feelings. But what should he tell him? He still did not believe that their little conversation, which had changed so much, really happened.

Kakashi could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He felt like he had a heart attack. His head was spinning, his hands trembling. He could not get a good breath.

 _Just calm down! Calm down!_ He yelled in his mind and forced himself to take a deep breath. Again their conversation was replaying in his head. Gai said it seriously. There was no doubt. He was not under the influence of any genjutsu or narcotics. It was not a dream. Just pure reality.

Gai loved him. Kakashi still did not know how to do with this unexpected discovery. And it was called the genius. But, whenever he came to his feelings, his brilliant brain suddenly announced a strike.

He liked Gai. He was his best friend. But love? What is love? He never loved anyone. He did not, and he did not want to. He always lost his loved ones. He did not want to experience this again. But Gai was here all the time. His whole life Gai stood by his side. Kakashi could no longer imagine his life without him. But does it mean love?

,,Boss!"

Kakashi jumped in a suprise. ,,Pakkun," he said immediately, ,,You scared the hell out of me! Remember I'm not the youngest one anymore."

The little dog, who had just emerged from the living room, sneered cunningly.

,,Exactly. That is why you should go after him. Now."

Kakashi stared at him. Then it came to him.

,,You listened to the stranger's conversation!" He reproached him aggrievedly.

,,I'm a ninja dog, it's my job to listen to the stranger’s conversations," Pakkun said calmly, licking his paw.

,,Exactly," _stranger’s_ ", not mine!"

,,But then I could not tell you that you're doing a great mistake, Kakashi. Why are you running away from him? "

,,I'm not running."

Pakkun stared at him and lifted his eyebrows. There was no reason to deny anything. He heard it all. 

,,I did not, I did not know how ..."

,,So you better didn’t do anything?"

,,I do not want to hurt him," he said frankly, still confused.

,,You're wounding him much more now, you realize that?"

,,So what should I do?"

Pakkun smiled. Despite being his boss Hokage, he knew there were times, especially when it comes to the feelings, when his silver-haired man is hopeless as a child. Just like this one. And that he just needs to be pushed in the right direction at this point.

,,Go after him. Talk to him. "

,,What if he does not want to see me? I just closed the doors in front of his nose when he told me his feelings ... "

,,Kakashi! He just said he loved you! How can you be so blind? I see it quite clearly myself, and I'm no expert in love. "

,,But I do not know if I..." Kakashi squirmed slightly and looked away. Pakkun was feeling sorry for him. He knew his boss was always a bit more complicated with the feelings.

,,Is there anyone else?"

,,No!"

,,Can you imagine your life without Gai?"

Kakashi smiled immediately. Without all the crazy challenges and duels?

,,Not at all."

,,Do you like him?"

,,Oh yes."

,,Do you like his body?"

,,Gai has a great figure," he said without hesitation, and then realized what he just said. He blushed. Pakkun smiled.

,,See? Go ahead. You do not have to copulate right now." Pakkun had a hard time not to laugh, seeing the pale face of his boss suddenly blushed into a tomato shade.

,,I should go," Kakashi said, and disappeared in the next second behind the door. Only then Pakkun did begin to laugh. He could not wait to tell the others.


	3. New beginning

**Two months ago**

The green beast with its bowed head slowly walked through Konoha's nightlife. It was midnight. There were only a few people on the street, most of them sitting in open bars. He looked at one. He wanted to get drunk and forget everything. He did not know what he was expecting. Kakashi was far from being as eager as himself when it comes to feelings. Did he really expect Kakashi to immediately fall into his arms and live happily ever after?

Gai laughed in disbelief at his naivety. He did not realize where he had stopped with his thoughts.

A young lady began to walk around him, very little dressed. She started to seduce him with her beautiful blue eyes and he finally blinked at the realization. He looked back and saw other women like this one who stood around him, standing beside the house with the red lamp behind the window. He gasped, offended at himself.

,,That's a mistake, miss," he began instantly, but the girl was strong-minded. She smiled seductively, her hand straying to his waist, and her eyes lured him in. Gai smiled nervously and held up his arms.

,,Really, just mistake," he repeated. The girl suddenly stopped.

,,Hokage-sama!" She whispered, looking at Gai's shoulder to the end of the aisle. Gai's heart was instantly on the alert.

He turned around. Really. At the end of the street stood his silver-haired hokage and looked in his direction. But not for long. Suddenly he disappeared into another street.

,,Kakashi!" He called for him instantly, suddenly realizing how it must look. He cursed himself for not paying more attention. He ran behind him.

He caught him in the next alleyway. There were no people around.

,,Kakashi, please wait!" He called and grabbed his friend’s hand when his requests were ignored. Kakashi finally stopped.

,,It was not what it looked like," he began in a tremulous voice, trying to get things right.

,,You do not have to explain anything to me," Kakashi said immediately, trying not to feel as aggrieved as he felt. Why did he feel like that? Gai is not his boyfriend! So far ... ,,It did not work out with me, so you went ..."

Gai was shocked by the silver-haired words.

,,Kakashi, how could you think that? This young lady appeared right in front of me just before I saw you. I was thinking about us, didn’t realize that she had come so close to me. "

,,It's your business," said the silver, this time much more gently than before, feeling that Gai wasn’t lying to him. He never lied to him.

,,Why did you go after me, anyway?"

Roles turned. Suddenly it was Kakashi who felt embarrassed. He scratched his nape.

,,You know," he began, intentionally avoiding eye contact, ,,I wanted to apologize, I acted like a coward." His face burned. He was grateful for his mask.

,,I did not know what to say or do," he admitted honestly, ,,but I wonder if we could try again." He wanted to fall in. He hands were sweating, his heart beating so fast and loudly that Gai had to hear that.

_Why was he so nervous?_

He was always cool and calm even in the deadly danger. He led the allied army and now he was a Hokage! He hasn’t been so nervous about these things! Why now?

_What if Gai rejects him?_

Gai did not do anything like that. On the contrary. He lit up like sunshine and smiled widely.

,,With the greatest pleasure, my dear rival. I'm sorry, I should not have exposed you to such a sudden pressure, it's quite understandable that you felt uncomfortable."

,,Thank you," Kakashi smiled gratefully, a huge rock dropped from his heart. However he was still nervous about his next sentence.

,, Gai, I am not good at these things. I cannot tell you what you said to me, not yet.., but I know that if you're willing to wait, I'd love to try. Someday."

Gai smiled again. His heart burst into hope. This was more than he could wish for.

He carefully took Kakashi's hand into his and covered it with his other hand. He felt its shudder.

,,I'll always wait. No matter how long it takes. I will always wait for you, Kakashi. I love you. Nothing will change that. I swear it to my strength of youth. "

Kakashi's heart pounded again, and his head twisted through the reception of so many new emotions. He did not know what to say again. How did he deserve such a great love of the green beast from Konoha?

,,I, uh," he felt his face flushing red, and once again he was grateful for his mask. Gai knew that. He smiled at it.

,,How about a walk, my dear rival?" He suggested afterwards. Silver-haired man nodded gratefully.

,,By the way," Gai laughed suddenly, his eyes flashed roguishly. Kakashi looked at him confused, ,, that before. Were you jealous? "

Kakashi immediately blushed like a tomato. Not for the first time this day. Where was his eternal peace and cool style?!

,,What? Not at all! I ... Some acquaintance of yours, " he muttered incomprehensibly, but Gai just laughed more.

,,Now you are a Hokage, my dear rival. Nothing compares to you, no one ever has."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When they arrived at the memorial of all the Hokage, it was long after midnight. There was peace and silence. A pair of rivals sat on top of the heads and looked down at the sleeping village.

,,It's beautiful," Kakashi said. He lay down in the grass and crossed his hands behind his head.

,,Very," Gai nodded, and he lay down, his elbows leaning against the ground.

"And it’ll be even prettier when they finish the works on the rock."

Kakashi smiled at that remark. ,,I still can’t believe I'm Hokage now."

,,You'll be a great Hokage, Kakashi. The village could not wish for a better choice. "

,,Do not overdo it," laughed the silver-haired man. Then he became serious.

,,Sometimes I'm afraid I cannot protect the village. It's so a great responsibility. "

"You're not alone, Kakashi. You do not have to doubt. You're the best choice, believe me. Naruto, despite his incredible abilities, is still too young and inexperienced. "

,,You're right. His time will come. Besides, I'm sure that he would have lost his mind because of all the paperwork. "

Gai laughed. ,,Everybody would go crazy. But you do not have to do it all alone, you know that don’t you?"

,,I know, but I do not want to neglect anything. Even though the war is behind us, there is still a lot to be done. Moreover, now, more than ever before, it is necessary to maintain the alliance among all nations. "

,,What do you mean?"

,,We no longer have a common enemy. Someone may think we no longer have to cooperate together. But the opposite is true. If the new world should function and the war shall not be repeated, we need to establish a new system where cooperation will be a elemental pillar. It will prevent future conflicts that could turn into war. "

,,I understand, it sounds reasonable," Gai agreed, suddenly realizing the heavy burden his rival had on his shoulders. He creates a new world.

He leaned forward and turned to his side to look at his friend’s eyes.

,,I know that my abilities do not reach the right qualities to help you greatly in this. But I want you to know that I will always be here for you. And if you ask me anything, I'll do it. "

Kakashi's heartbeat fastened. Gai's words warmed him. He felt his body trembling under his direct look. He stared at those mesmeric black eyes. He saw nothing more except love and devotion. How did he deserve this? He'd been asking himself for several times. But suddenly he realized it does not matter. Whatever he deserved it or not, he had it now. And he was not going to lose it.

He was still not sure of his feelings. He has never been sure about these things. But with Gai, he felt just fine. He knew that for sure. He felt safe and protected, a light paradox when he considered his current position. He could not imagine his life without Gai. He was part of it. He belonged to him.

He did not know why, but he pulled his right hand out of his head and reached for Gai. Suddenly he felt the enormous desire to touch him, to make sure it was real that it was not just a dream or an illusion. He wanted to touch him on his face, but he drew back at the last moment. What if it was just a dream? He would rather continue dreaming than to face a cruel reality. But as soon as he wanted to move away, Gai's hand gently grabbed his. He gasped for breath. It was real.

Gai knit his fingers with his and gently squeezed them. Then he leaned forward to Kakashi, his fingers reached under his mask. He did so deliberately. His hand was entangled with Kakashi, and if he wanted to, he could stop him at any time. He did not do it.

Gai took off the mask, the protective headdress Kakashi did not wear, and then gasped. Kakashi was gorgeous. He looked so young and innocent. No one would say that this face belongs to a professional killer. The little black sign on his left side fascinated him most. He gently stroked it with his thumb. And also his lips, made directly for kissing.

,,You are beautiful," he whispered gently and then kissed him before the young hokage could answer. He gently stroked his lips. No hurry. He felt Kakashi gasping. He himself groaned mildly and deepened the kiss. He wanted this for so long! Now he has it. Tears of happiness had almost come into his eyes as he felt Kakashi kissed him back.

Gai carefully used his tongue and joined the other. He gently but still passionately explored every part of his mouth. Kakashi was following him. Slower, but his shyness was losing with increasing time.

They've been kissing for a long time. It was tender, it was passionate, and it was their first time. It was not perfect, but it was enough for them. Neither wanted to stop. They did not even notice that the first sun rays were going to surface. A new day started. And with that also started their new beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos and comments! I appreciate that :-).
> 
> Next time we will see a little bit of politics of the new world!


	4. Sabotage

**Two months ago**

 

The sun rays began to chill on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and began to perceive the surroundings around him. He realized that he was lying on something big and warm. Or rather someone.

,,Good morning, my dear rival," Gai smiled at the awakening silver man lying on his chest. His whole body was stiff and painful. Morning dew washed his clothes. But he did not care. He had not had a better morning in his whole life.

,,Good morning," Kakashi smiled, pulling away from Gai with lightly pink faces. He looked at the village.

,,It must be at least midday. I should go. I have a lot of paperwork in the office," he sighed. He did not want to go anywhere.

,,Absolutely. It is very responsible from you, Kakashi, " Gai said in agreement. But he wished that this morning was not over yet.

,,Perhaps, maybe we could repeat all of this?" He suggested in a slightly uncertain voice. He did not know why he was still so nervous when it came to that topic.

Gai glowered with pleasure, but then he made a sad face. ,,Nothing would make me happier, my dear. But unfortunately, I have a mission with my team by tomorrow afternoon. Could we meet afterwards?"

Kakashi smiled to "my dear". Nobody ever told him that. He liked it.

,,Come to my apartment for the evening. I'd prepare some dinner. You'll be tired from the mission," he suggested, and watched as Gai's eyes glowed.

,,That'd be amazing!"

Kakashi could not smile at that. Gai's enthusiasm was contagious. He was so good as not in a while. And all because of one night. Night that changed everything. He could not wait for more nights like this one.

Gai escorted him to his apartment, though Kakashi insisted he did not have to, and that he should not let his team wait. But Gai shook his head with a smile.

,,I've been waiting for this for too long. They can make it." And with a warm kiss to leave, he left him. Not one of them said it aloud, but it was clear that they were looking forward to seeing each other again.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kakashi quickly took a shower at home and changed into new clothes. He could not get used to the white coat hokage and that big hat. For the respect for his office and all his predecessors, however, he wore the coat. He stared at himself in the mirror. It sent him shivers down his spine on what he had seen in the reflection.

,,Boss!" His young brown dog suddenly showed up from behind the corner. Kakashi's heart did not come out of his chest. He had his reflexes, but Pakkun was a master of unpredictability.

,,Pakkun! How many times should I tell you that I am not the youngest one and this is not good for my health?" Kakashi reproached him. However, Pakkun did not care much. He sat down opposite him and studied him amusedly.

,,What?" Kakashi did not understand.

,,How did it go?" The dog asked, and the corners of his mouth twitched as he saw Kakashi blush behind the mask.

,,I don’t know what you mean."

,,You know! You know that very well."

,,I have to go. I am late."

,,As if you ever came somewhere in time!"

,,I'm already late now!"

,,Come on, Kakashi! You cannot do it to me!"

,,You're wrong! I can. And I'll do. It's my business."

,,But this is not fair! If it was not for me, you would not go after him," Pakkun begged, eager for details.

Kakashi sighed. ,,Okay. It went well. We talked about the whole thing how you advised me. It was a good idea. Are you happy now?"

Pakkun smiled devilishly. He could see the secret meaning of a connection, "a good idea." ,,Ha! I told you. You were away all night. Has that already happened too?" He asked very seriously, watching Kakashi reddish even more than before.

,,What?! No! And.. I have to go," his master replied quickly, closing the door behind him. Behind the door he heard his little brown friend laugh. He cursed him in his mind. He was called to be perverse, but nobody really knew his dog!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 

A knock at the door pulled Kakashi out of concentration.

,,Come in!"

,,Kakashi-sama, do you have a minute for me?" A brown-haired man entered the office.

Kakashi looked up from the mountain of paper in surprise. ,,Tenzo, how many times have I told you that senpai is enough?"

Tenzou grinned with amusement. ,,About as many times as I told you to call me Yamato, not Tenzo."

,,You got me dear kohai," laughed the silver-haired man and raised his hands in the hint of defeat, ,,what did you want to talk about?"

He suddenly became tense. ,,About my last mission. We were sent with Sai to investigate those attacks on the northern border. The villagers told us that there were not just bandits, but ninjas from the Iwagakure."

Kakashi frowned. ,,It doesn’t make sense. We have no disagreements with Iwagakure."

Tenzo nodded. ,,That's true, and it's not all. Sai found out that the other side of the border has the same problem just the opposite. "

,,You mean that we would attack Iwagakure?" Hokage raised his eyebrows.

,,Exactly. In addition, we heard the rumors from the villagers, that there were other unexpected attacks in other places. It does not make sense, senpai. "

,,Well it seems to me," said the silver-haired man, ,,as if somebody tries to stop our peace keeping plan."

,,Sabotage?"

,,Exactly. They want to bring confusion and suspicion between us. I must get in touch with Tsuchikage. And summon the Summit. "

,,Should not it be in a month?"

,,Given the circumstances, we will have to hurry it. If that sabotage is targeted, attacks can happen elsewhere."

,,Should we not strengthen the border defense?"

,,I do not want other villages to take is as a challenge and start them to strengthen the guards as well. Firstly, I have to reach them and tell them what is going on. Please call Shikamaru for me. "

,,Sure, Hokage-yourself." Jounin bowed slightly and headed for the door.

,,Senpai is enough, Tenzou," Kakashi called after him. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Yamato smiled. Kakashi was still the same, even though he was a hokage.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

,,This is a clear attempt of sabotage," Shikamaru told him, looking at the map. From the moment Kakashi became Hokage, Shikamaru was appointed as his official adviser. His father would have done it before, but now the role has come to him. He held this office with honor.

,,I was told we have problem not with just Iwagakure but with Kumogakure as well." Kakashi pointed to another spot on the map.

Shikamaru frowned. ,,We have to suppose that these attacks will continue. In a moment, it would be all the villages we are neighboring. What will they achieve?"

,,They will accuse Konoha and our concept of cooperation will be questioned."

,,Why would anyone refuse to cooperate? We have just finished the war."

,,The mercenaries. Their only income is based on order attacks. If all the villages work together, they will have less work and less money."

Shikamaru nodded. ,,They want the attacks to appear from us because Konoha is the most audible actor who is trying for cooperation. Others agree, but they would not take the lead role in this project. You are the personification of the concept of cooperation. It looks that it is primarily aimed at you, Kakashi-sama."

Kakashi sighed. He did not think about it like that. But now that Shikamaru had spoken it, he felt it was right.

,,With your permission, Hokage-sama, I'll call the information center and arrange the meeting with all the kages for the afternoon. We must be faster than they are. 

,,You're right Shikamaru, let’s do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos and comments. I appreciate that!


	5. Growing tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we will meet the evil guy!

It was dark everywhere. The entire complex was built deep in underground. They must save with all resources. But not for long. Their mission was moving slowly, but in the right direction. When they succeed in bringing up disputes between the Great Five Nations, they will be as good as before the war. The only big obstacle was he.

He held his picture in his hand. From the first moment he saw him, he wanted to take his mask off and see his face. But he wanted so much more than that.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and it pulled him out of pleasant thoughts.

,,Come in!" He said, his voice deep and harsh. The door opened and his subordinate came in.

,,Rouga-sama," he bowed deeply.

,,What's new?"

,,Everything goes according to plan. The attacks are under control. We leave tracks behind referring to the Leaf village. Furthermore, our agent has confirmed that our secret negotiations ended successfully. They agreed."

,,Oh?" A grim smirk appeared on his perfectly shaven face. His eyes grew viciously.

,,I thought they would act in selfish interest. But this was so simple. Another proof that the famous _concept of peace_ is a farce! Nobody votes for peace. It is unprofitable. "

,,When is the summit planned?"

,,According to previous information per month. However, it is possible that Hokage will try to speed it up."

Rouga chuckled. ,,Just let him do it. If we have Him as our ally, it does not matter. When we have more details, let me know."

,,Sure," the young man bowed, planning to leave.

,,Hold on," Rougo said, and got up from the table. He was tall with the suntanned skin. The worked-out body was visible through the tightened black t-shirt and trousers. He approached the young man. His steps were fast and elegant. His gaze shifted from his head to foot.

,,I have not dismissed you yet," he grinned, licking his lips. The young man shivered. It was not worth to resist. He knew it too well.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

,,Hokage-sama, Tsuchikage is on the other side," Shizune spoke, dealing with Kakashi in the Information Center.

,,Can I connect you?"

,,Sure," replied the silver-haired man immediately, and sat down in front of a large screen where a stunted old man suddenly appeared.

,,Tsuchikage, I'm glad I caught you so soon," Kakashi his colleague with a friendly tone.

,,I also wanted to talk to you, Hokage," the voice on the other side was not so nice.

,,How do you explain the attacks? Don´t you promote your _concept of cooperation_?" The last two words spoke with some contempt, but Kakashi ignored it. He needed to keep his head cool.

,,Those attacks were not from us. We think it was sabotage from for now unknown third party."

,,How can I trust you?"

Kakashi growled in his mind. Did they not fight against Madara a few weeks ago to save the world? Does the old man seriously think that Konoha has just begun to attack its allies from the war?!

,,Believe us, because we believe as well. Even on our borders similar attacks happened. I suppose you do not know anything about them."

,,Of course not! Do you think we could ...?"

,,That's right," interrupted Kakashi in a calm tone, ,,I do not think so. So please save me the same contempt I saved you. "

Tsuchikage snarled something under his beard.

,,We have to keep our head calm. Someone is trying to divide us. I suggest that the planned summit should be speeded up."

,,When?"

,,In two weeks. At the agreed place."

,,I already have a schedule. Three weeks."

Kakashi rolled his eyes in his mind. He strongly doubted that the old man had a planned schedule from day to day, given his nature and health. But he wanted to show good will, so he agreed.

,,Good. In the afternoon, we inform the rest of the kages and discuss the current situation. Please be so kind and join us in time."

,,I'll look forward," Tsuchikage growled sarcastically, and the screen darkened.

Kakashi sighed wearily. ,,Do I need this?"

Shizune smiled encouragingly at him. ,,Hokage always has the hardest role. But you do it for a good thing, Kakashi-sama. "

Kakashi thanked her with a smile.

,,I just hope the others will not be as grumpy as this one. I would resign. "

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The stone walls echoed cries of pain. Rouga was not gentle, he was cruel and always took what he wanted. He did not care how much it caused other people. He was usually done by now, but for no reason, he could not wait for his climax. He groaned in frustration and increased speed. The young man began sobbing from pain.

He had a lot of things on mind, could it be because of that? He was thinking as he tried to figure out what held him back. The plan was great, the greatest in his life career. It had to work, it all depended on it. But his work has never kept him from his sexual needs. What then?

And suddenly he remembered the photo he'd held a few minutes ago. He gasped. He imagined he was pulling down a black mask. He imagined that it was _him_ who he was fucking instead of his subordinate. It was enough. He thrusted a few times and suddenly his orgasm hit him hard. Every nerve in his body flashed for a few seconds before he calmed down. Then he released the crying boy.

Rouga did not know how much he wanted this moment. Until now. He wanted to fuck him. He wanted to own him. He wanted to break him. And he wanted it as soon as possible. And if something Rouga wants, he will also get it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

,,We should speed up the summit," Gaara said earnestly, and Kakashi sent a thanksgiving prayer that somebody would finally agree with him. Meanwhile, their conversation brought nothing beneficial. Attacks on the border have made things more complicated. Most of them accused Konoha. It took Kakashi a long time before the others were convinced that it was not a targeted attack, and that it was most likely a sabotage which should turn them against each other.

Tsuchikage was suspicious as a few hours ago. Raikage raged on everyone around him. Mizukage was cautious, avoiding direct answers. Only Gaara stood on his side. However, he was still the youngest and, despite showing his qualities in the Fourth Ninja War, Raikage and Tsuchikage often took him lightly in diplomatic engagement.

Kakashi, on the other hand, had their respect. Everyone knew it was him and his team who defeated Kaguya. Nobody could deny that. None of them knew that his strength had weakened since then. But Kakashi wasn’t planning to say that.

In addition, he was an experienced diplomat. His arguments were rational, and no one has dared to reject the proposed concept. Only those attacks were problem.

,,I agree. Summit should be as soon as possible."

,,I've already said I do not have time ahead of three weeks," growled Tsuchikage.

,,I do not care about the summit, but I want to stop the attacks! If not you, who is responsible?" Raikage exploded.

,,We do not know yet. We're stepping up investigations, " he tried to calm Kakashi.

,,Like how? By strengthening your border guards? I do not think it will make a good impression, Hokage," Mizukage said, her finger playing softly with her hair.

,,We all will strengthen our border guards," Raikage said as an order, not as a suggestion.

,,That's not a good idea," said Gaara, who was cool on the surface as always, ,,causing unnecessary tension could lead to a greater likelihood of conflict."

,,Kazekage is right," Kakashi agreed, ,,but on the other hand, we cannot do anything. This is how the tension is growing. We will all increase our defense by the same number of units until the summit. "

,,Sounds reasonable, no one will be on top," Mizukage said.

,,Okay, let's do it," agreed Raikage.

,,I agree," Gaara said.

,,Whatever, the attacks will continue," Tsuchikage growled.

,,Okay," Kakashi said, ,,our counselors will meet together and unite the number of units. If anyone had any new information about the originators of these attacks, please inform others. "

Raikage unsigned. Without a word, Tsuchikage did it as well. Mizukage blinked on remaining kages, then disappeared.

,,Do you have any suspicions, Kakashi-san?" Gaara asked. Kakashi shook his head.

,,The only thing we think is that they are a group of mercenaries. Defected ninjas. Some bigger organization perhaps. But we still have nothing concrete."

,,We will search together. We have won in the greatest war of ninjas. We will win now. " Gaara's words warmed Kakashi's heart. He was grateful that they perceived it the same.

,,You're right. If we work together, we cannot lose. "

At that moment, even one of them had no idea that this sentence hides the main problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos and comments! <3


	6. Dinner for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sweet moments between Gai and Kashi <3

,,Kakashi-sama!"

,,Have you been here all night?!"

Silver-haired man blinked. The office was not so dark as he remembered. He yawned wearily. Did he fall asleep here?

,,Shizune-chan, what time is it?" He asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. When he finally focused on the heap of papers that was on his desk, he felt sick. He remembered why he did not leave the office.

After a conversation with five Kages, he had to concentrate on a daily agenda, which, due to unexpected events, he had completely missed. New missions had to be signed, reorganization of teams, getting money to subsidize hospitals that were particularly crowded after the war, more money for repairing the village, arranging meetings with feudal lords, planning the summit ...

,,Half past nine in the morning. You should rest, Kakashi-sama. You probably did not sleep too much," Shizune said softly.

,,No time for that, Shizune-chan." Suddenly he noticed the content which Shizune held in her arms.

,,What is that?" He asked warily.

,,Ehh," Shizune clear her throat innocently, ,,these are suggestions of missions you should approve or dismiss."

,,So much?!”

,,Unfortunately, we also have to decide how many units we are going to send to the border. Here are suggestions from other kages .. "

Kakashi gave a sigh devastatingly. It was only the morning, and he felt like he was sitting here all day. Tsunade could not choose a better time to resign, Kakashi thought sarcastically. Suddenly he had terrible suspicion.

_She knew it._

She knew what a chaos it would be after the war. That's why she resigned!

This time she bet on certainty. And she won.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Kakashi did not even realize how fast the time was running until Shizun brought him a second coffee.

,,It’s 4 p.m. don’t you want a break?"

,,Already?" He wondered.

Suddenly he remembered.

_Dinner!_

_Gai!_

,,Shizune-chan, are we done for today?"

,,Well, just these papers and ..."

,,Great, leave it for tomorrow! I have to go."

Shizune raised her eyebrows in amazement. What could be so urgent when everything important lying on his desk?

,,What if someone is looking for you? What do I tell him?"

Kakashi paused. Shizune's eyes narrowed. Is it possible, that she saw the hint of blush under the mask? The corners of her twitched with amusement.

,,An important meeting."

That means date? She did not say it aloud. She just smiled.

,,Let the meeting be successful, Kakashi-sama!"

Kakashi laughed nervously and disappeared from the door. He should have thought of it before! He did not even know at which time Gai would return. What if he cannot prepare anything in time? Suddenly he stopped thinking. He had to smile on himself. He did not believe how much he cared about it. It is just an ordinary dinner.

It was not ordinary, he realized. With him, nothing was just ordinary.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

,,Gai-Sensei! Tell us!" Tenten insisted at the gates of Konoha.

,,I do not know what you mean, Tenten-chan."

,,Yes, you know! You're smiling all the way to Konoha, so what is it?"

Gai chuckled. ,,Let's say I have very nice and youthful plans for the evening."

,,Date?"

Gai just smiled, but he did not say a word.

,,Lee, don’t you care?" She tried to persuade her friend to help her in the investigation of information. Lee fought with himself. He cared. Very much. He wanted to know what makes his beloved master look so happy. On the other hand, if he did not want to tell them, he certainly had his reasons. And Lee always honored his masterful practices.

,,Of course, but if Gai-sensei wants to keep his privacy, we should let him. When he wants to tell us, he'll do it. I believe him, and I just want to see him happy."

Gai almost cried for joy over his student's words. He could not believe how mature Lee's words were.

Tenten frowned. ,,If you say so!"

,,I appreciate your interest. But believe me it is not yet fully up to me to give you all the details. But that time comes. At least I hope it will, with all my heart."

With that, Gai said goodbye to them.

,,It’s a date, I bet anything that he has a date," Tenten said.

,,I hope he will give it all the strength of youth! I'll take his example and try to invite Sakura-chan. "

Tenten just rolled her eyes. She sincerely hoped her master would have more achievable goals than his enthusiastic student.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was perfect timing. Gai rang the door a few minutes after Kakashi finished dinner. He has made a great specialty. A lot of people did not know that about him, but he loved cooking.

,,Come in!”

The smell of something amazing has immediately hit him. His stomach rumbled. He was hungry. And also eager. Not just for food, but for his silver-haired Hokage as well.

,,Gai, welcome!" Kakashi greeted him with a smile and invited him in. With quick look, he had to appreciate his friend's outfit. He was not wearing a traditional green jumpsuit, but civilian black trouser, black t-shirt and some green shirt. He looked good.

,,Kakashi," Gai replied. He had the desire to hug and kiss his rival immediately, but he did not want to rush things too fast. Still this was their first time since the night. Kakashi still did not have to be sure how he was feeling about him, and he did not want to put pressure on him.

,,It looks absolutely amazing," he commented food instead.

Kakashi smiled. ,,You have not tasted it yet!"

,,Even before I have the honor, I would like to give you something."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. ,,What?"

"I saw it on the way back in a small antiquarian bookshop. I remembered how you once said that they did not sell these copies anymore. " Gai pulled out a small orange book Icha Icha from his pocket. Kakashi gasped.

,,That's it, it's ...!" He did not dare to say it aloud.

,,Yes, the first edition," Gai smiled, handing it to the silver haired man. He took it with the same respect as he had taken over the Hokage office.

Kakashi looked at him in disbelief. He longed for this. He missed it in the collection. His first Icha Icha borrowed him Jiraiya himself. Since then, he has fallen in love with the series and he has always bought other parts, but this escaped him. When he wanted to get it to have the whole collection, they told him they had sold the last pieces.

,,Gai, I do not know what to say. That's amazing. You do not even know how long I wanted this. "

,,Well, I know," Gai smiled, his heart jumping joyfully as he saw Kakashi shining over the book.

,,Thank you, really, thank you," Kakashi whispered softly, still unable to believe that the content in his hand was true. When he broke off from the book, he met with Gai's gaze. His eyes were amused and gazing happily. He wanted to thank him more.

He took of his mask. There was a bit of heat in his face, but he kept eye contact with all his strength. He leaned over and kissed him. He gently took his lips into his and enjoyed their addictive flavor. Gai returned his kiss immediately. After a moment Kakashi broke away from him.

,,Thank you," he whispered, their lips just a millimeter away from each other. Gai shuddered.

,,With the greatest pleasure, my dear rival."

Kakashi smiled. ,,We should move to dinner. At this rate, everything will get cold." Although Gai wanted nothing more than kiss his man one more time, he agreed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He did not even remember when he had eaten something so delicious. Perhaps his favorite spicy curry would stand, but still.. It was excellent. With a smile, he realized that even though he had known Kakashi for so long, he still did not know everything.

During dinner, they discussed his mission, and Kakashi told him all news of sabotage, and how the relationship between all the kagas had stirred up.

Gai listened intently. He did not like it. He was a man of action, and he did not understand these diplomatic talks. He proposed that they should summon the summit as soon as possible so that everything could be finally cleared up. Kakashi, however, patiently explained him that it was not so easy.

After dinner, they washed the dishes together, even though Kakashi insisted he could do it himself. Then their eyes met again and their hands spontaneously interwoven.

,,Thanks for a great dinner, Kakashi. Simply delicious. "

Kakashi blushed and wanted to answer. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with a yawn. Just a few hours of sleep in his office was beginning to collect his tax.

,,I'm sorry, I did not sleep too much ..."

,,Do not apologize! You must be exhausted. I should go."

,,No, I don´t want that. Do not go yet. I have some great tea here. We could look at movie or something." His hands were shaking again.

He did not know why, but whenever something came from his initiative, he felt nervous. Like he was afraid Gai would reject him, and it would be embarrassing...

But nothing like that happened.

,,You do not even know how I'd love that."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Looking at the film together, Gai could not help seeing Kakashi's eyelids slowly closeing. It took about half an hour for his head to rest on his shoulder, and he began to breathe regularly. Gai smiled at it. It was a magical look. His silver hair fell on his face and his pink lips opened slightly. He longed to kiss them. But he did not dare.

Instead, he carefully took his rival in his arms and took him to the bedroom. As soon as he laid him down, Kakashi woke up.

,,I am sorry," he started as soon as he realized he had to fall asleep.

But Gai put his finger gently on his lips. ,,Shhh." His eyes glinted with tenderness and hidden passion.

,,Just rest my dear, I'll go." But Kakashi's hand stopped him.

,,Don´t you want to sleep here?" He asked innocently. But then he glanced away. Can he want this? Wouldn´t Gai understand his motives differently? Gai attracted him. He liked him. But he was still not quite sure. He never slept with somebody from love. As far as his affairs are concerned, it was always one-night stand. With a man or a woman, it did not matter. But when it was with the man, he never let anybody to take control away from him. He was never the submissive one.

,,You sure that's okay? Nothing will happen unless you want to."

Kakashi's breath hitched. Gai was real gentleman. He imagined a lot of other men would take advantage of this opportunity for their pleasure. Gai did not.

,,Don´t you mind? You probably imagined a better end of this night.”

Gai just smiled and sat beside Kakashi on the bed. He gently took his hand into his and kissed it.

,,It was amazing evening, Kakashi. And if you let me just sleep next to you, nothing would make me happier. "

,,How is it that you are satisfied with so little?" Kakashi laughed incredulously.

,,Little?" Gai repeated, astonished, and laid down for the bed next to the silver haired man. Kakashi embraced him and laid his head on his well-defined chest. He did it automatically. He did not even think about whether it was right or not. He felt so good. And even more after Gai's next sentence.

,,This is more than I ever wanted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos and comments!


	7. No one will resist you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers! 
> 
> I am well aware I lured you into dark story and so far you read just sweet things. Sorry about that! They are just so cute I cannot help myself. For you who are looking for some dirty smut I prepared this special chapter. It’s sometime in future where Kashi is captured.  
> No plot, no storyline, just sex!
> 
> WARNING: This chapter includes rape/non-con!

**Sometime in future**

The heavy metal doors opened with creak. A beam of light penetrated a small gloomy cell. But it quickly darkened again as soon as the unknown person entered.

Kakashi laid curled into a small ball on a cold floor. The sound awakened him from his restless sleep. He began to breathe quickly. His stomach tightened with anxiety and fear before the newcomer. Who is it? Rouga said he would let him rest for the rest of the day. Has the day passed already? No, he did not get any food yet, no one came to take care of his wounds.

However, the steps came close to him. Kakashi's body froze. He had no courage to look at the unknown person. But there was no time to think about it any longer. Somebody´s rough hands suddenly covered his mouth. Kakashi screamed, but sharp, ,,Shhh!" was hissed to his ear.

,,Do not make it harder, sweetie,” the voice roared dangerously. Kakashi did not understand. What does he want from him? But suddenly when he felt the unknown hands on his wounded body, he understood.

He began to shake his head desperately.

,,No!“ he cried out, but the man immediately put a gag in his mouth.

_No, please, no more!_

Kakashi tried to free himself, making disapproving sounds but the steel hold gripped his wrist, and in the next second his hands were tied behind his back.

,,Do you think any of us will resist you?" The man laughed as he pulled off his trousers. Than he forced silver-haired man to lie down on his stomach.

,,Screw with the famous copy ninja? Hokage from Konoha? Against whom no one of us would stand a chance and now ...," the man with a delighted grin ran from Kakashi's hand to the inner side of his thighs. Kakashi whined terrified.  

_Please, please! No!_

,,We have an opportunity," the man pulled off his own trousers and roughly spread his Kakashi´s legs, ,,to take you like a cheap bitch." With the last words, he entered his hole with one brutal thrust. He did not bother preparing his victim.

Kakashi screamed in the gag. His already hurt anal hole was once again in agony. Every thrust was like a sharp sting. Kakashi sobbed desperately.

How could he be so naive and believed that Rouga would let him one day alone?!

,,So good, such a good whore,” the man moaned with pleasure. He fucked him rough and fast. He couldn´t hold back. He didn´t want to. The power over former Hokage was addictive. 

Kakashi cried in pain. Rest of the drugs they gave him still did not fade away. His senses were much more sensitive than normally, even his perception of pain was thus higher. He couldn´t hold his tears back. He would beg for the end if he could.

,,I would love to hear your screams. We just must do it quietly, you know? We don´t anybody to hear us.”

_It´s too much, stop it! Please!_

The man shrugged in satisfaction. It did not take him long for his peak. He growled with satisfaction. Even before he pulled away from Kakashi, he pressed his body closer and hissed in his ear. ,,If you're going to speak about it to Rouga, next time there will be more of us and it will be worse, understand?" Kakashi just nodded obediently. He was scared and in so much pain to resist.

The man stepped out of him and turned on his trousers. Then he focused on his work. There was blood with his seeds.

,,I should clean it," he grunted, pulling the cloth out of his pocket. When his hand reappeared between the stained thighs, Kakashi whimpered.

_No more! No more!_

He began to squirm automatically, but the hand was fortunately soon gone. The man chuckled.

,,Just look at yourself. Nothing more than a whore. Soon, Rouga will get tired of you, and then I will not come for you secretly." When the man was ready, he untied Kakashi's hands and pulled out the gag.

,,See you, Hokage."

The door slammed shut and Kakashi stayed for a while in the same position as the man left him. He tried to calm down his quick breath, but it was not possible. On the contrary, new tears began to roll out of his eyes. He was afraid. He started sobbing.

After some time with clumsy movements, he took on his trousers, which the man had so brazenly get rid of him. His hands were shaking. His ass hurt so badly that he could not even stand up. He curled himself in a ball and hid his head between his knees.

How long will this continue? He thought desperately. How long before they finally break him? Kakashi knew that if it went go on like this, it would not last long. He still remembered who he was and where he was from. He knew it even though his master tried to tell him something else. He tried not to believe him. However, with all the drugs, abusing, beating and continuous humiliation his will weakened.

He was not sure with anything. Just with the pain. That was clear. The bigger the pain, the bigger the doubts. The only thing he refused to doubt was he. _Gai_

Gai _,_ he knew he was probably never going to see him again. It was breaking his heart when he thought of all pain, he caused his dear man. He promised him to come back. Another promise he couldn´t keep.

,,I am sorry,” he whispered with hoarse tone. ,,I cannot keep the promise I gave you. I was never good at keeping promises.”

In that night Kakashi stopped believing in himself. Gai however was still his last piece of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
